Additive manufacturing systems that generate three-dimensional objects on a layer-by-layer basis have been proposed as a convenient way to produce three-dimensional objects.
An object to be generated may be represented digitally, for example in a suitable computer-aided design (CAD) format. The digital representation of an object to be generated may be processed before being provided to an additive manufacturing system to generate the object.